


A Detective and His Rowdy Boy

by Leonidas1754



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has nightmares about the events of P5, Alternate Universe - College/University, But they don't actually happen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, It's only relevant in that they're roommates tho, M/M, Nightmares, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Ryuji is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Goro has a nightmare about a strange, supernatural fight against his boyfriend and friends. He feels bad for waking his roommate and boyfriend, but Ryuji's more than happy to comfort him.





	A Detective and His Rowdy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a big dorky poly thing but I ended up with no ideas so it's just AkeRyu, but I love them too.

Goro shuddered as he woke, slowly sitting up. His chest hitched with uneven breaths and panic pounded against his ribcage.

It was that nightmare again. Visions of a fight against his lover and friends, wearing strange outfits and commanding even stranger power. Facing them alone for reasons that seemed so personal, so consuming in the moment but so distant and meaningless outside the haze of unconsciousness. The dream flashed in his mind’s eye, and he tried not to give in to the urge to cry again.

Goro felt the bed shift beside him, and two warm arms wrapped around him. He shuddered at the warm breath in his ear. “Goro..? What’s wrong?”

Goro smiled weakly. “It’s fine, I’m alright. It was just a nightmare.”

Ryuji frowned, brow eyes swimming with warm concern through his drowsy haze. “Was it that weird fighting nightmare again?” he asked. His strong arms squeezed Goro gently, and his lips found Goro’s cheek.

Goro gave a hum of affirmation. He felt guilty for waking Ryuji for something as simple as a stupid, nonsensical nightmare. “It’s fine. Go back to sleep, Ryuji.”

Ryuji frowned, not willing to let this go so easily, as usual. “Goro… You know I love you, right? I’d never hurt you. You just… mean so much to me.”

Goro could feel his face turn redder and his insides turn to mush. Ryuji just had that way of stating things so plainly, so openly, it left no room for doubt. Goro couldn’t help but smile softly, blushing hard as he looked down. “Thank you, Ryuji. You’re so sweet, you know?”

Ryuji smiled some and kissed his cheek again. “Hey, if it helps. I hate that you’re having nightmares about me attacking you. Wish I could kick that dream me’s ass,” he grumbled out.

Goro couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course you do. Come on, you’re going to be exhausted tomorrow if you don’t sleep… And we want to be rested up for tomorrow especially.” He carefully laid down himself, pulling the blankets up.

Ryuji’s grin grew wider. “Right… It’s gonna be so much fun, y’know? I mean, I only went with Mishima last year, but a pride event with my actual boyfriend?” He laughed giddily and cuddled right up to Goro, enveloping him in warmth and strength. “We’ll be there together. On the same side,” he added as he squeezed Goro again.

Goro smiled, relaxing into his boyfriend. Really, he was far too good for Goro. He had no idea how he managed to snag someone so loving and caring and sweet. He’d expected to get a decent education when he went to college, not to also fall head over heels with his roommate, let alone having his feelings returned.

Sleep gradually overtook him, filling the cracks in the warmth and love swelling his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
